


Does Happiness Exist For Me?

by Thisishappening



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Not A Fix-It, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 13:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7269643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisishappening/pseuds/Thisishappening
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The saddest thing about betrayal is that it never comes from your enemies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Happiness Exist For Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it

"Screw them, the only person you need to be happy is yourself"  
"Happiness, is that a thing I get to have?"  
"Dammnit, Tony, you have more than repented for what you did"  
"Have I?"  
"Of Course, you have"  
"They don't seem to think so"  
"Tony"  
"He left me a letter, said the Avengers were mine, do you see them because I don't"  
"Tony"  
"I'll talk to you later, Rhodey, I've got work to do"  
"Tony, Tony, don't..."

"Divert all calls, JARVIS"  
"Of Course, Sir" Friday said

 

"Sir, there seems to be a disturbance on the 5th level"  
"Pull up security footage"

He stares at the video feedback of Steve (Rogers, dammnit) and Bucky Barnes standing in his tower.

"Sir, I can get Mr.Hogan..."  
"No, Fri, it's showtime"

"Is there something I can help you with?"  
"Tony"  
"Rogers"  
Steve winces "you didn't change the access codes"  
"Oh, is that all, well then I'll see you later Captain"  
"Tony"  
"What the hell do you want?, I don't have time for this."

"I need your help, we need your help"  
Tony stares at him, before he turns on his heel  
"Happy will show you out"

"Tony, please, it wasn't his fault, he was brainwashed, they tortured him, he's my family, and I can't lose"

"I don't give a fuck about Barnes" Tony spits.  
"I trusted you, I let you in my home, and you stabbed me in the back, after all that talk about how Obadiah was the worst bastard to live, well I guess the gods didn't forgive me, because they sent me another one"

"Tony" Steve chokes out.

"Yes, that's my god damned name, stop saying it"

"I'm sorry, Tony, I'm so sorry"

"Too little, too damn late, now get out before I call Ross, and take your guard dog with you"

 

Tony slumps down next to DUMMY  
"Guess, I'll always have you"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment.


End file.
